Trapecista
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Taiora, TAIORA! TAIORA!!! Listo ^^ no pueden decir que no advertí. Songfic de una canción de Enrique Iglesias. :P el no me gusta, pero la canción es genial. ^^ Ja ne


Trapecista Isadora Sánchez González Normal Isadora Sánchez González 2 211 2001-10-30T04:15:00Z 2001-10-30T04:15:00Z 6 2146 12234 101 24 15024 9.2812 21 

**Trapecista**  
  
**Saliste de entre el fondo de la noche  
Y cruzaste mi puerta, pálida  
Te temblaba tu piel como una hoja  
Y susurrabas algo  
Que mas da**  
  


Era una noche fría. La recuerdo bien. La primera de otoño, con su color dorado rojizo que siempre me recordará a ti. La noche amenazaba con una tormenta, y los primeros rayos empezaban a  caer.

Acabábamos de regresar de un viaje por el Digimundo, tu ya te había ido a tu hogar con él, que seguramente te abrazaría te besaría, y haría todas las cosas que yo quería hacer contigo. Pero no me atrevía a decírtelo. Me acababa de sentar en el sofá para ver la televisión. Si, era algo patético. Viernes en la noche, un chico de 22 años, y lo mejor que tenía que ver era un programa de concursos. 

Perdedor. 

Hikari-chan había salido, y lamentablemente, no había nadie que evitará que hiciera lo que más odio hacer. 

Recordar. 

Recordar que te había perdido, que ahora estabas con él. 

Tu, mi mejor amiga. 

Él, mi mejor amigo. 

Yo..... un estúpido que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Después de todo, era mejor que sólo uno de nosotros fuera infeliz, a que los tres lo fuéramos. Yamato es un buen chico, él te haría feliz, y con tu felicidad, podría sonreír..... al menos eso esperaba.

No me di cuenta cuando empezó semejante diluvio, pero de repente parecía que el cielo se quería romper. Maldije en silencio. Acababa de pedir una pizza, y ahora con la lluvia seguramente se tardarían mucho más.

Entonces, tocaron la puerta. Me levanté rápidamente. Sería extraño que fuera la pizza. No tenía ni quince minutos que la había pedido, pero bueno, de vez en cuando suelen suceder cosas buenas. Abrí la puerta, preguntando cuanto era, cuando escuché un sollozo.

Levanté la vista y me encontré contigo. Estabas empapada, tu cabello rojizo se escapaba de tu elegante cola de caballo, y se pegaba contra tu pálida piel, aun más pálida por el frío que parecías tener. Tus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos y me pude dar cuenta que no todas las gotas en tu rostro eran provocadas por la lluvia.

-- "Hola Tai-chan....." Me dijiste, tratando de sonar normal, y tratando de sonreír, de aparentar que estabas normal. Tu piel temblaba violentamente, y lo único que pude hacer fue quitarme la chamarra que llevaba y pasarla por tus hombros. Me asustó más que nada que me llamaras como cuando éramos niños. Sólo lo hacías cuando estabas lastimada, tenías miedo o estabas sola. Ahora, parecía que estabas las tres.

-- "¿Sora-chan? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?"

Te hice pasar, y dejaste las sombras del pasillo, tu temblor desapareciendo un poco al entrar al calor de mi departamento. 

Susurraste algo, estoy seguro que no planeabas que fuera para mi. O tal vez sí. Quien sabe.

-- "Qué más da....."

  
**Te dije nada mas  
Maldita suerte  
Y sujete tu mano mínima  
Te habían hecho mal en todo el alma  
Y venias a mi  
Buscando paz  
  
**

Te di algo de ropa de mi hermana, y esperé a que salieras de darte un baño para poderte preguntar que te había pasado. No podía perdonar que alguien te hiciera daño. Que alguien robara tu hermosa sonrisa. Aun así, cuando saliste, sólo te sentaste junto a mi, callada, y nos quedamos viendo el fuego que había encendido.

Sabía que algo te había pasado, pero a lo largo de los años, nuestra amistad se fue perdiendo. No mucho, pero me alejé lo suficiente para poder ver tu felicidad de lejos, y al perder eso, también perdimos la confianza que nos tuvimos antes.

Reuní valor, y tomé tu mano. Parecía tan pequeña ahora comparada con la mía, y recordé una época en que no hubiese deseado otra cosa que tomar tu mano para siempre. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Todo lo que me importaba es que tu estabas sufriendo, y maldito fuera yo si permitía que eso siguiera así.

-- "¿Qué pasa Sora-chan?"

-- "Taichi....."

-- "Está bien que me digas Tai-chan, Sora-chan. Somos amigos desde hace mucho, ¿ne?"

Una breve sonrisa se formo en tus labios. Si, esa sonrisa que podía conseguir que me derritiera, que venciera a cualquiera que amenazará con quitar esa sonrisa de tu rostro. Ya no te veías tan triste con esa hermosa sonrisa en tus labios. Pero desapareció tan rápido como había surgido. Por el contrario, lágrimas empezaron a salir de tus ojos, cada vez más rápido. Y pude sentir como apretabas mi mano un poco.

-- "Yo..... Tai-chan..... me..... me sentía sola...... y..... fuiste el primero en el que pensé....."

-- "¿Quién te lastimó Sora-chan?"

Y entonces, te abrazaste a mi pecho, llorando. Sólo susurrando una y otra vez que sólo habías podido pensar en mi. Entre sollozos claramente pude escuchar, aunque no me dijiste nada, que alguien te había lastimado mucho. Habían roto tu corazón.

  
**Loca  
Tu jugaste al trapecista   
Y sin red  
Y el amor ciega  
Y el amor es cruel  
No saltes te advertí  
No saltes,  
Pero ves,  
Es ley de vida  
Y amar es al fin  
Caer  
  
**

Entonces, luego de que te calmaste un poco, me contaste todo lo que había pasado. 

Yamato te había dejado. 

Durante los dos meses en que estuvimos en el Digimundo, él había conocido a alguien más. Por eso te esperó en el portal cuando regresamos, y luego, cuando llegaron a su casa, te contó todo. 

Se había encontrado nuevamente con Jun, y se habían enamorado. 

No te había querido engañar, pero había caído por ella. La quería tanto que no podía seguir contigo, y pensaba que no sería justo para ti engañarte con esa mentira.

Me dijiste que no lloraste frente a él más que un poco. Que le deseaste lo mejor, felicidad y amor. 

Que valor el tuyo. Que coraje, el desear la felicidad de la persona que más amas, a pesar de que no esté a tu lado. A pesar de que eso te estuviera rompiendo el corazón en fragmentos, y con esos pedazos, también mi alma se estuviera deshaciendo.

Dijiste que lo habías visto tan feliz..... que por unos momentos deseaste suplicarle que te volviera a querer. Pero no dijiste nada. Sólo le dijiste adiós, y saliste corriendo de ese departamento.

No supiste por donde habías corrido, pero de repente te habías encontrado frente a mi puerta.

-- "Sólo pude pensar en ti Tai-chan..... pensé en el lugar en que me podría sentir más segura, y llegué a ti..... En verdad lo siento, no quiero volver a llorar, pero....."

Me sentía honrado de que pensarás en que yo era el lugar en que podías estar más segura. Quise decírtelo, pero cada vez empezaron a caer más y más lágrimas de tus ojos.....

-- "En verdad lo amo Tai-chan....."

Volví a secarte bien entre mis manos  
Y al lamer tus heridas frágiles  
Te abrace contra mi lo mas que pude  
Y te bese los ojos sin querer

Escondiste tu rostro entre tus manos, y volviste a sollozar. 

Dios.... como odiaba y odio verte llorar.....

Quité tus manos de tu rostro, y te sonreí. Parecías una muñeca de porcelana. Tan frágil..... y ante mis ojos, a pesar de tus lágrimas y tus ojos rojos, de tus cabellos revueltos, te veías hermosa.

Limpie tus lágrimas con mis dedos, y sostuve tu pequeño rostro entre mis manos.

-- "No me molesta que hayas venido conmigo Sora-chan. Me alegra que aun me consideres digno de tu confianza. Y esta bien que llores. Necesitas desahogarte."

Asentiste llorando, y luego te abrazaste contra mi pecho, sollozando, apretando fuertemente tu corazón con tus manos. Te estreché fuertemente, deseando poder protegerte de todo, de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerte daño, que pudiera privar al mundo de la luz de tu sonrisa. Quise unirme a ti, hacerte sentir bien, para que pudieras sentir lo mucho que y te amaba. Que no importaba que perdieras a Yamato, porque siempre me tendrías a mi a tu lado.

-- "Yama-chan..... Yamato-san me dijo que encontraría a alguien más..... a alguien que me haría feliz..... que él no quería verme triste porque estaba rompiendo su promesa con alguien a quien él le tiene mucho aprecio..... también me dijo que..... que mi verdadera felicidad estaba frente a mis ojos....."

Te dije nada mas  
Maldita suerte  
Y sujete tu mano minima  
Te habian hecho mal en todo el alma  
Y venias a mi  
Buscando paz

  
Ese tonto de Yamato..... quería evitar que me enojara con él, diciéndote todo esto. Yo ya le había dicho que mientras tu fueras feliz, eso sería suficiente para mi. Me había prometido que te haría feliz, que nunca llorarías. Rompió su promesa conmigo y contigo. Quería enojarme con él, pero..... tal vez ahora pudiera tener mi oportunidad. Tal vez pnesaría en eso luego..... tus lágrimas son algo que no puedo soportar. Dejé de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera en evitar tus lágrimas.

-- "Encontrarás a esa persona Sora-chan. No te preocupes. Cualquiera estaría feliz de estar con alguien tan hermosa, tan amable, tan cariñosa y gentil como tu."

-- "Cualquiera menos Yamato....."

-- "Sí..... quiero decir no..... Quiero decir. –no sabía lo que quería decir-. Él es un tonto. No sabe lo que tuvo. No sabe lo que yo hubiera estado por dar en su lugar y....."

Upps..... Se me había soltado la lengua. Alzaste tu rostro y me viste fijamente con tus hermosos ojos café rojizos. Estabas sorprendida. No creíste que aún siguiera enamorado de ti.

-- "Tai-chan..... yo....."

-- "Sora-chan...... mira, no importa. Pero lo que si es seguro es que quien quiera que sea del que te enamores, nunca sabrá lo afortunado que es. Ni sabrá la suerte que tiene por poder tener tu sonrisa, y tenerte a su lado. Quién quiera que escojas para estar a tu lado, será la persona más afortunada del universo. Ya vez, yo no tuve suerte."

Te vi contener las lágrimas a duras penas. Creí que nuevamente había dicho una tontería. Cuando una lágrima cayó por tu mejilla, la limpie, y empecé a disculparme.

-- "Sora-chan, en verdad lo siento..... no quería decir algo incorrecto..... yo....."

-- "No dijiste nada malo Tai-chan..... dijiste lo mejor que podía haber escuchado....."

Alzaste tu rostro y me dedicaste una hermosa sonrisa. Si. Estarías bien. Pero tu sonrisa me dejó hechizado. No sé ni cómo pasó, pero sé que durante años había deseado poder hacerlo.

Me incliné un poco hacía ti..... tu cerraste un poco tus ojos..... podía aspirar el aroma de miel que exhalaba de tu piel.....

Y te besé.

No fue un beso largo. Ni apasionado. Pero fue el mejor beso que había recibido jamás.

Nos apartamos poco después, y nos miramos fijamente en los ojos. Quería decirte todo lo que te amaba, que desde hacía años mi corazón sólo palpitaba por ti..... pero no. Aún no era tiempo. Pero finalmente te había hecho sonreír. Volviste a sonreír y recargaste tu cabeza en mi pecho, acomodándote en él. De repente me había dado sueño. Mucho, mucho sueño. Y pude ver que tu también tenías sueño. Lo que más me alegró fue ver que tus ojos ya no tenían esa profunda soledad.

-- "Tai-chan..... ¿puedo quedarme a dormir?"

-- "Claro que si Sora-chan, eres bienvenida aquí..... siempre"

-- "¿Siempre?"

-- "Si..... Siempre"

Luego de eso, nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados frente al fuego, y yo tenía la sensación de estar durmiendo con un ángel entre mis brazos. Sólo podía pedir que si no era yo quien quitaría tu tristeza, al menos pudiera estar ahí para ver tu sonrisa. Por siempre. Aunque fuera de lejos.

  
**Loca  
Tu jugaste al trapecista   
Y sin red  
Y el amor ciega  
Y el amor es cruel  
No saltes te adverti  
No saltes,  
Pero ves,  
Es ley de vida  
Y amar es al fin  
Caer  
  
**

Todo eso fue hace años. Ahora estoy frente a ti..... pero ya no estás sola. Estoy frente a ti y frente a nuestra hija. Si, al final de todo, yo fui el que logró hacer que volvieras a sonreír. Y fui yo él que logró que volvieras a creer en el amor. Probablemente ese será mi mayor orgullo. Ese y la pequeña que tiene tus hermosos ojos. Son mis mayores tesoros.

-- "¿Tai-koishii? ¿En que piensas?"

-- "Sora-chan. Pensaba en ti y en nuestra hija."

-- "Ya veo. ¿No es preciosa?"

-- "Claro que sí. Es idéntica a su madre. No podría ser de otra manera"

-- "Tal vez se parezca a mi. Pero el cabello es el de su padre"

Sonrío al ver a que te refieres. A pesar de sus pocas semanas de edad, nuestra preciosa hija tiene el mismo cabello que yo, castaño oscuro y rebelde. Pero sus ojos y su sonrisa..... son tuyos, completamente tuyos. Y siempre te agradeceré que me hayas dado la oportunidad de demostrarte que podías ser feliz.

-- "Tai-chan, ¿cómo le vamos a poner a nuestra hija? Casi cumple un mes, y hemos desechado casi todos los nombres existentes en este mundo."

-- "No sé..... " nuestra pequeña se pone a jugar con un medallón en forma de corazón que pende de tu cuello. Corazón.....el amor..... tu emblema. Probablemente lo que más amo de ti..... tu gran y bondadoso corazón..... ¡bingo!

-- "¡Ya sé Sora-chan!"

-- "¿En serio?"

-- "Sí. ¿Qué te parece..... –empiezo mientras tomo la mano de la bebé- que te parece Kokoro?"

-- "Kokoro..... si..... le queda bien."

-- "¿Entonces será Kokoro?"

-- "Si..... Kokoro Hitomi Yagami"

-- "¿Hitomi?" pregunto sorprendido de que sepa el otro nombre que había pensado para Koko-chan.

-- "Si. Porque tiene tu mirada."

Me siento a tu lado, asombrado por unos momentos, antes de quedar embelesado con nuestra hija y veo como Koko-chan empieza a quedarse dormida. Al final, a pesar de que el amar es caer, tu y yo caímos en un lugar seguro.

Caímos en los brazos uno del otro, y sólo espero poder estar así por mucho tiempo más.

Loca  
Tu jugaste al trapecista   
Y sin red  
Y el amor ciega  
Y el amor es cruel  
No saltes te adverti  
No saltes,  
Pero ves,  
Es ley de vida  
Y amar es al fin  
Caer  
Y amar es al fin  
Caer  
  


NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Vaya, hacía tiempo que no terminaba un fic tan rápidamente. Este fic se lo dedico a mi hermana Isis. ^^ ¡Para ti imouto! Ojalá te guste.

Que puedo decir sobre este fic. ¡Me encanta el Taiora! Apoyo el Junato. Y la canción me inspiró, así que sólo seguí el consejo de una gran amiga, escribe lo que te dicte el corazón, y no te detengas hasta que se te acaben las ideas. ^^ Espero que les guste este songfic.

La canción es de Enrique Iglesias, Digimon es de Toei, y todos los personajes nombrados y utilizados aquí le pertenecen a ellos. El único personaje mío es Kokoro. Para aquellos que se lo pregunten Kokoro significa Corazón en japonés. Hitomi significa pupilas, o algo así. Koishii es una manera de hablarle a tu pareja, pero sólo cuando estás o a solas con ella o cuando están casados. Chan es una manera cariñosa de tratarse, y a pesar de que usualmente no se le habla así a los hombres, me imaginé que cómo Sora y Tai son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, podían llamarse de esa manera. Si tengo un error, no duden en decírmelo.

Ya pensé en una prequel, en una historia que cronológicamente sucedería antes de esta. Si les interesa, por favor, díganmelo, y ya veré si la publico, okay? Y para cualquier error, comentario, o algo que hayan notado en esta historia, por favor, no duden en comunicarse conmigo a: hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com o a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx 

JA NE

XO

Kali ^_~


End file.
